tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Psychomantis108/The Elder Scrolls Sandbox Arena: The Stormcloaks VS The Imperial Legion
Good people of the Sandbox Wiki, welcome to the Arena! Greetings! Here men, mer and beast characters, from various canons shall go head to head, for the community's favor and prove their superiority in strength and skill! This week, for reason that feel like they must be connected to something but aren't, I assure you. I feel that we need another war reinactment and what's better than the recent war between the Tyranical Empire and the Rebellious col- erm... Stormcloaks. Yes, it's that time again folks, will things play out as they did in the great war of 4E 205? Or will it take a different turn? Let us see, for in the Blue Corner we have... Sansa Iron-Blade Get your eyes ready for the site of a strong Nord woman! Haarbinger of the Companions and Stormblade in the Stormcloak army, she defied her family's wishes at a young age and trained alongside her brother. At the age of 25, she finally recieved a set of armour and a weapon from her brother before she was sent off to the warmaidens. She then took off to be the Jarl's personaly wiper but on the way she heard about a dilemma between a bunch of rich people, about a sword that looked better than it probably was. She managed to retrieve the sword, using her stealth techniques and improvised fighting techniques, starting her legend. Fox Fox is a Breton sellsword and a private trainer, who helped bring down Garbhan. He seems to dislike politics, I mean, who does, right? Born to a noble family in High Rock, Fox's frail appearance did not decieve his parents, who thought that the little bugger could probably do something of use. Or maybe they didn't but wanted him to get tough or die, who knows? He showed great skill in the art of swordsmanship, even as a child, though his parents didn't allow him to enter the battlefield until he was 17. Which is a bit over protective if you ask me, kids bump their heads all of the time, they get scraped knees, lost limbs and collapsed lungs every day! He has since fought to restore peace throughout Tamriel, restoring the Septim Dynasty and also assists the people of Skyrim rid the Reach of Garbhan. In the Yellow Corner we have... Corvus Lazarus Corvus is the Half-brother of Adawulf Sea-Born, the Archmage of the College of Whispers, The Vessel of Lazarus, and "The King of the Undead". I wonder how he signs for loans? Or does he just carry a lot of ink around? Corvus was the first-born son of the Pirate legend, Erikur Sea-Born. He grew up knowing who his father was, angry at him for abandoning his mother. When the time was right he showed his face just to cause discord. When he met Adawulf, he almost instantly started hating him. Which is hardly fair, it's not his fault that their father's a prick! So he thought of a plan to ruin his life. He paid Erikur to kill his own wife with a precious artifact that preserved the life of a person for centuries. Erikur, who was easily impressed by the artifact, did the feat the next day. What an ass! I mean, yeah I used to put my Brother's hand in warm water, when he slept and I once swapped his school books for erotic literature... Hehe... That was a good one... Where was I? Oh, yeah! Corvus then went on to find Adawulf, when he was a student at the College of Winterhold. He challenged his half-brother to a duel to the death, and lost. Vorynide took his soul, and he was left a walking corpse with nothing to live for but vengeance. Good, just as he deserves! He then accompanied some mages on an expedition, where they found the Eye of Magnus. Seriously though, can't anyone leave that bloody thing alone!? Even I know not to mess with it and I've never crossdressed in my life! The group fell out over how this power should be used and I sure hope that someone said that it shouldn't but anyway, it was all fruitless because the mad bastard managed to unlock its secrets anyway. Corvus came in contact with his half-brother, Adawulf, again. They fought, but ended up in a temporary truce. That is was when Vulcanus took interest in Adawulf, and eventually tried to make Corvus the vessel of his younger brother Aclasus. The proccess failed, and Corvus felt betrayed. He was promised the chance of being Vulcanus' vessel, but was tricked. He decided to discard the amulet in Red Mountain, which caused a minor eruption. Then, in his quest to get back at Vulcanus, he was spoken to by Vulcanus' twin, Lazarus. They made a deal, and Corvus became the vessel of Lazarus. Their minds became one, and now they want vengeance on Vulcanus and Adawulf for wronging them. Legate Silas Octavius Silas is an Imperial/Breton Legate currently serving in the Imperial Legion, who is currently trapped in the soul cairn... That's... That's all that I've got on this one. Just hold on a minute, I need to fire my recruiter... Okay, I'm back, it seems that due to the incompetence of a certain Argonian, we've had to find a replacement, please welcome Julian Harris A former Lieutenant in the Imperial Legion, Julian retired to serve some vigilantes as they undid the Stormcloak's incompetence! The Redguard chose to join the Regulators in the hopes that he could destroy the Syndicate and bring down the four bandits who operated it. He formerly served the Imperial Legion and fought in the Civil war, though he doesn't remember the time fondly. He confides in Celia that he knew that the war would likely be lost, due to the low moral of Imperial troops and pointlessness of the conflict. This is one of a number of things that made him leave the Legion behind and start his own rogue unit. The Redguard's unit was originally destroyed and he was captured by Arild, who held him in a cell and tortured him, believing that he was part of a Legionary Vanguard. He is later saved by the Regulators and becomes a valued member of the group... So, which of these two factions will stand tall? Will history repeat itself or will the crowd's demand sway fate itself? And most importantly, will my Argonian recruitor wake up by the week's end? There's only one way to find out... Open the polls! ... Polls are now closed! Here are the results! The Stormcloaks: 5 The Imperial Legion: 3 Do you have a combatant, that you would like to put forward? Feel free to nominate in the comments! Just keep the following in mind... Battler rules *A match in the Arena can only be registered from Sunday to Friday. *Combatants must be characters from this wiki and must have articles. *Combatants should, preferably, have an image in their articles... (Stock images will do, if you can't get a hold of one, I may be able to create your character in Skyrim/Oblivion/Morrowind or via some other means, if I'm given some warning.) *Combatant can posses any ability as it's the community vote that wins the fight. *Polls will be open between Sunday and Friday, combatant with the most votes wins. *Nominated combatants need not belong to the user. *Only character information from the articles will be used in the abilities descriptions, any powers and abilities not mentioned in the article will not make it into the description. *Any changes to the articles made after the character's nominations will not be counted in the description either. Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Arena